Rechargeable batteries are typically used as a source of power to a communication device. The rechargeable batteries, such as Nickel batteries, Lithium batteries, etc. are capable of providing power to the communication device for several hours. Since the rechargeable batteries have limited life span, it is highly desirable to maximize the life of each battery and to obtain maximum power from each battery during every discharge cycle. To achieve these goals, it is necessary to fully and efficiently charge the battery.
Many battery chargers do not efficiently charge the rechargeable battery, because existing technology typically uses the rate of rise of temperature over time to determine that the rechargeable battery is fully charged. There are also many external factors, beyond the reactions within the battery cells, which can potentially influence the battery temperature and prevent the charger from correctly charging the battery to the battery's full potential charge. Some of these factors include, but are not limited to added heat generated due to high impedance of the battery, changes in temperature of any physical mass attached to the battery, and changes in amount of energy delivered to the battery. These factors can be exacerbated when the battery is coupled to communication device during charging. As a result, false temperature determinations may occur which disable the battery charging even before the battery is fully charged, thereby preventing the battery from charging to its full potential.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and apparatus for controlling charging of the battery in the communication device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.